


Yama, Have You Seen ...?

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [17]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Seme Ishida Yamato, Uke Yagami Taichi, Yamachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: It is a parody to the where is my supersuit scene in Incredibles.





	Yama, Have You Seen ...?

Declaimed: I don't own Digimon or the Incredibles

 

A rogue digimon appears and destroys buildings. It makes the news. Taichi watches a soccer game when suddenly the news channel appears, stating how a digimon had appeared and is destroying everything in sight. Taichi gets up and sprints to his and Yama's room, looking for Agumon.

 

Taichi: *frantically looking for Agumon* Yama!

 

Yamato: *preparing food for their evening picnic* What?

 

Taichi: Have you seen Agumon?

 

Yamato: What?

 

Taichi: Have You Seen Agumon?

 

Yamato: I uhh left him with Gabumon.

 

Taichi: Where?

 

Yamato: WHY Do You Need To Know?

 

Taichi: I need him.

 

Yamato: Na-uh, Don't You Think of Running Off to Do some Heroic Sh*t. Let the others handle it. We've been planning this picnic for two months.

 

Taichi: The public is in danger.

 

Yamato: My evening is in danger.

 

Taichi: You tell me where Agumon is? Damnit Yama. We are talking about the greater good.

 

Yamato: Greater good. Greater Good. I am your husband. I'm the greatest good you're ever gonna get.

 

Taichi: ... _Well, he's not wrong *_ goes to Yamato to convince him the others need their help*

 

Omake

 

Taichi: *frantically looking for his goggles* Yama!

 

Yamato: *preparing food for their evening picnic* What?

 

Taichi: Have you seen my goggles?

 

Yamato: What?

 

Taichi: Have You Seen My Goggles?

 

Yamato: I uhh left them in one of the drawers.

 

Taichi: Where?

 

Yamato: WHY Do You Need To Know?

 

Taichi: I need them.

 

Yamato: Na-uh, Don't You Think of Running Off to meet with the other goggles heads. We've been planning this picnic for two months.

 

Taichi: They could be in danger.

 

Yamato: My evening is in danger.

 

Taichi: You tell me where My goggles are? Damnit Yama. We are talking about the greater good.

 

Yamato: Greater good. Greater Good. I am your boyfriend. I'm the greatest good you're ever gonna get.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is also located on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
